91
Victoria decides to go to Bangor for a few days hoping to find out more about her past. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Up until last night I thought of the great house of Collinwood as a home, then one night it became a prison. Yet that one night of imprisonment might have given me a clue to my identity; the real reason I was at Collinwood. Victoria remembers the portrait at the Evans' Cottage of Betty Hanscombe and ties some threads together. Carolyn is skeptical; Victoria calls Sam. Carolyn realizes that Victoria thinks Betty might have been her mother and tries to get her to ask Elizabeth about it. Victoria is reluctant. Instead she asks for a few days off, starting this afternoon, to forget about the horror and take some time for herself. Elizabeth grants it, pleased that Victoria's no longer leaving Collinwood for good. Elizabeth wonders why David's had the sudden turnaround. Carolyn calls Burke from the Hotel Coffee Shop. Victoria and Carolyn talk about fairy godmothers as they enjoy their coffee. Carolyn tells Victoria that Mr. Richard Garner is a very nice old man who will likely help her. Burke joins them and Carolyn tells him about Victoria's Malloy-sighting. He offers to drive Victoria to Bangor. Victoria turns him down, but eventually gives in. Carolyn is upset and jealous. On the road, Burke tries to get Victoria to open up about Malloy's ghost. Carolyn tells Elizabeth that Victoria shouldn't have stayed on at Collinwood, she's not part of the family, because she's learned a new aspect of Victoria's personality. Carolyn refuses to validate her 'sudden about-face' because it involves Burke. She finally reveals that Victoria is with Burke and declares that Victoria is spilling the beans about the Collins family. Burke questions Victoria about the ghost. Neither of them is sure they believe that the ghost existed. Burke gets uncomfortably aggressive talking about Sam and Roger; saying, "You'd better pull your pretty little neck in, before it gets snapped off with the rest of them." Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Carol Crist as Susie Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actress Carol Crist and the character of Susie. * Location footage: Victoria and Carolyn drive up to the Collinsport Inn in a car, get out and walk to the door. Story * Elizabeth mentions that has she has friends in Bangor and that Victoria can stay with them if need be. * TIMELINE: Victoria is going to Bangor later for a couple of days. She is going to call Garner & Garner tomorrow morning. 6:30pm: Carolyn returns to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Mitchell Ryan flubs calling Victoria by the name of "Carolyn". * As Burke and Victoria drive along, the sound of a squeaky door can be heard opening and closing, several times. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 91 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 91-950091